User talk:Astrarche
Return You delete pretty much everything and then return 2 months later, nice. GG mate XD [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 20:52, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Welcome back Liza! Nice to see you again. --Lady Komainu (talk) 23:51, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Yeah there is a new gmg coming up. It's the reason I hopped back on the wiki after months of absences... after it's done, I'll probably disappear again until dagger and I do another project probably haha. What made you decide to come back? --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:20, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Well I wish you the best of luck in working with your new style, I hope it makes the fanon more enjoyable for you. Are you going to join us back on discord too? --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:15, November 7, 2017 (UTC) people in the koma chat arent very active anymore. Right now the only activity is in the gmg chat. Are you still with the same username on discord? --Lady Komainu (talk) 02:32, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Liza has returned! YAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!! \o/ Mokushiryu (talk) 13:05, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Permission To you mind if I use parts of your character format and some of your templates? Just the templates specifically, not your content. Thanks, and sorry for bothering you. [[User:OSWT|'Samah']] [[User talk:OSWT|'(OSWT)']] (A human. being) 14:18, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Alright, thanks :) [[User:OSWT|'Samah']] [[User talk:OSWT|'(OSWT)']] (A human. being) 14:51, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Hey So this is where you've been. Hello Liza! Long time no see! Jadefire62 (talk) 19:59, December 4, 2017 (UTC) I know, I read your user page. It's still a long time no see for me, though. :) How have you been? Jadefire62 (talk) 20:13, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Ooh, a writing competition? Nice! You know, I seem to be better at creating characters than writing stories. I have so many ideas, but I just can't seem to get around to actually writing anything. Jadefire62 (talk) 20:29, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the welcome! ^^ My bad, I will keep that in mind for the future, thanks for letting me know. I was planning on looking into Tarli joining a guild after I finished her page. By the way, I was wondering what you thought of the magic and sword I made for her, and if it's a good thing to start out with? I get nervous with these things... Alisseia (talk) 04:30, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Ohh, thanks for the advice! I don't know why I didn't think about a secondary magic so it's not entirely based on luck lol. Side note, I just noticed that your birthday is a day after mine. :P Alisseia (talk) 04:44, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Ohh, right! Good idea. Just need to figure out what magical weapon to add. Also, Libras ftw. :P Alisseia (talk) 05:22, December 9, 2017 (UTC) On second thought, I'll just add an elemental magic. Figuring out what weapon to add is hard lol. Thanks for all your help! Alisseia (talk) 05:25, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if Ash has been active recently. I've been trying to contact him concerning making my character canon. Also, how've you been?Under (talk) 03:53, January 5, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee (i don't really know which category to place this in) to create in Gia's story she has affiliation with a majority of the main canon story line. What I want to have done is write her guild Running Lion be defeated BY Fairy Tail and then in return she comes back for the battle of Oracion Seis (seeing as she is now a Rune Knight and is always wanting to protect annnd she just wants to repay Natsu for helping her out), Future Rogue, Tartaros and the end of Avatar arc etc.Under (talk) 18:25, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Underachievee Welcome Back You hast returned from thy long slumber. Welcome to the humble abode once more. Also, LIES, ULTEAR LIVES ON IN OUR HEARTS. SHE WILL NEVER DIE. Great Achlus (talk) 05:43, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Asking For Help Hi there Astrarche! A few days ago you commented on one of my pages and offered me a lot of great recommendations. I don't really have any one to talk to about ideas I have, so I was wondering if I could just sort of let out a lot of my character concepts to you to just kind of grab where I want to go next with Chelmeno's story. If not that's fine! Alraunism (talk) 00:24, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Alright, I added you! My user is seastars#7800, I'll talk to you soon. Alraunism (talk) 01:52, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Location Template Hey Liza, I fixed a super minor issue with your Locations template, just removed an extra bracket. I hope that was ok, I didn't even think to ask until after I had done it, my apologies. 05:52, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Request Hey Liza! Normally, I wouldn't propose an idea like this, but I was wondering if you'd allow me to make a sibling of Haruhiro's? Like I said, I normally wouldn't ask such an evasive question, but I feel like it'd be a fun little idea if we fleshed it out more and produced an interesting backstory, which could in turn possibly make an RP if you were up for it. This is all just a concept though, I understand if you would like to do otherwise, but thanks for reading! 20:44, December 27, 2017 (UTC) That's totally fine, just checkin. Also, I thought you might get a kick out of this... oh, how far we've come 00:47, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Request Hi Astrache! Is it you who we have to ask now to become apart of the main Fairy Tail story line? If so, then may I?Underachievee (talk) 18:08, December 28, 2017 (UTC)Underachievee Hey Liza! I hate to ask so much of you, but would you mind making me a guild emblem? Only if it is convenient for you, of course. The guild I hope to create will be called Isonade Scale, with an isonade being a shark-like fish monster from Japanese folklore. If this isn't too inopportune for you, I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks! 17:48, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Of course, I completely understand the time that needs to be taken. As for the mark, I am not particularly picky as long as it is fish or water-related; the color as well I'm not too worried about, maybe something around the shade range of #FF6182 would be nice. If you prefer a more specific reference, something likethis would be sweet. As I said before, time is not a constraint so whenever you can get around to it is fine! 21:35, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Not sure what you mean by reclame, but i'm down for it. I consider most of my stuff to be free use anyway, i msostly keep the property tage so that i can keep the user section up to date. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:33, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Re: Water- and Earth-Make Hey, Astra, yeah, I got you. If you're doin' it in this way, it would be more than good, if I would have a separate magic article. For Earth-Make I just made the description, it wasn't mine tbw. So, yeah, let's do this. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 12:29, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, sure. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 15:37, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Thanks so much 16:18, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, you might have been the worst of my tendencies. Again, I am sorry for that, thank you for bearing with me as I try to improve! 21:11, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Astra, as you're admin right now, you can clean up the comments from the article, right? If yes, could you help me with it? [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 23:45, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Oh, I need the comments on my Water-Make article to be deleted, 'cuz they're as old as the world and it would make sence due to FTF having canon version and my version of this. So, yeah, kinda like this. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 23:52, December 30, 2017 (UTC) yeah, go ahead, pretty sure that Fire-Make's been needing a good overhaul for a while now break a leg on this massive project you're undertaking Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:34, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Oh, sure, already renamed. Now you can create another page with canon Water-Make without a problem. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 02:07, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Anaesi Ars So about this guild....I was wondering if I could perhaps join it with the twins I showed you a while ago in Messenger; Guinevere and Isolde Emelyn being their names now. From what I've seen so far the people of this guild seem a promising and fun bunch. Great Achlus (talk) 00:09, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Sure, I can hop on Fairy Tail chat. Also, Discord seems to be back up and running again if you want to talk there. Either works. I'll slide onto FTF chat now though. Great Achlus (talk) 02:27, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering can my character Alexander Oshiro join your mage guild. HouseSpitfyre (talk) 01:16, January 1, 2018 (UTC)HouseSpitfyre Hello :) I'm new to the wiki and I was just wondering if you could tell me why my article "Rin Megumine" and "Makoto Kishimo" was deleted? I don't have a problem with it, I was just wondering what rules I may have broken so I could change it next time. Also, I spent a good few hours on each of them so I was wondering if there was any way to get the text back, or will I have to retype it? Thanks a whole bunch if you read this! :D P.S here's a screenshot just to show, I'm probably being stupid though aha. YunariChanPx (talk) 14:32, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Hello Liza! I wanted to create a new subspecies of fire magic called Celestial Fire Magic (Name is WIP ahaha). I was wondering if I needed any permission to make this or if I'm free to make it? Thanks! Illyasviel von Tohsaka (talk) 21:37, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Vibration Magic Hi, there i was wondering if i could use Vibration Magic and maybe discuss your vision for it and my own and see what we can bring out in the magic? Happyhelp (talk) 18:58, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. Happyhelp (talk) 19:08, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Heiden Akuma was not going to be a slayer star god magic is not a slayer magic it not star god slayer magic just star god magic sorry if you got confused i change the name.Patrick23���������� (talk) 03:32, January 8, 2018 (UTC)Lilpj200 I see what you mean! I'm going to do what I can now and do the Orgin story and how Gia became a Rune Knight until I get a green light for some of my ideas. I'm also going to rebuild Gia's past guild so it can assist her in the end.Under (talk) 21:40, January 8, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Hello Hello, I wasn't informed about the rule of video games gifs, I will take them down. Now, for the description of Iaijutsu and Hokushin Ittō-ryū I used non other than the wikipedia pages, these two. Swordsmanship description is taken from Erza's page, and the speed and stamina are taken from Marvel Wiki, where I was once an active member; hence, I didn't copy off of anyone on this wiki. I will adjust these three, but the sword styles are taken from Wikipedia, I don't think I have to take it down. Sincerely, The sleepy nympholept (talk) 16:42, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Template Shape: Rectangle Color: Teal Text Color: White Message: Hey Listen! This work is property of the user Underachievee. In case of questions, requests for collaborations and or permission notify the creator. Thanks sooo much! You are forever appreciated! Also if it's not too much to ask, can you include this gif? Under (talk) 20:39, January 13, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee You're the best!!!Under (talk) 21:18, January 13, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee A Very Belated Reply What's good? I am very sorry about my weeks late reply. I've had a lot going on and did not really feel like coming on here. It won't happen again. Though, as you can see, I, at the very least, changed the wallpaper for the wiki. I need to get some more made. Anyway, welcome to the admin team. You can do what you want with Shockwave Magic. As for the Wizard Saints, I have no issue with that. I'm assuming you guys already started on that or nah? 01:07:44 Mon By the way, since you have a far better handle on the wiki's current mood, I have to ask you something. Why are folks using Discord rather than the chatbox? That's not exactly great for community interaction. 01:09:59 Mon Hey Liza! Would you mind reversing/recovering the edits on Maji Ishi to how they were before I cleared everything out? I plan on revamping her a lot, I missed my gal :D 00:49, January 20, 2018 (UTC)